


Somebody Told Me: A Don't Story

by tridecaphilia



Series: The Don't Stories [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alcoholics Anonymous, Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from chapter seven of Don't. How Thomas got to the meeting, and why he stopped coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Told Me: A Don't Story

**Author's Note:**

> So I had already written this, so it's a nice buffer while I try to finish Ribs and BTFA. Don't worry, the prompts are in the works as well. Feel free to leave more in the comments for anything you'd like to see in this universe.

"If he's here again I'm leaving," Newt warned Alby. "I'm not dealing with him."

"I know," Alby sighed. "I don't blame you. But if he's here we need to pick a different day for you to go to meetings. You can't just blow them off forever."

"Watch me," Newt muttered.

Alby gave him a warning look.

Newt sighed. "Let's just hope he isn't here."

He was in luck; his ex was nowhere to be seen. Teresa was there, as usual. She headed over the second she saw him.

"I swear I didn't know he was your Thomas," she said.

Newt blinked. Whatever he'd expected her to say, that wasn't it. "I didn't realize you were his Teresa," he said slowly. "Last I heard you were still in California."

Teresa nodded. "I moved back. Mom and Dad paid for it when I, well. I had a breakup, and I started drinking, and soon enough I had nowhere to live because I'd drunk all my money. Mom and Dad helped me move back as long as I swore to go to meetings."

Newt couldn't help smiling. "Sounds a lot like what this bugger did," he said, nudging Alby with his elbow.

Teresa smiled back, then grew serious. "Anyway. He was here for support for me, but I told him he can't do that again. He doesn't need this place and he's scaring off someone who does. And I didn't tell him anything you said," she added. "What happens in AA and all that."

He nodded. "Thank you," he said a little awkwardly. Thomas still knew he was going to meetings, but at least he didn't know exactly why.

Teresa smiled hesitantly and nodded too.

"Okay!" Brenda called. "Everyone have a seat, we're going to start."

Teresa turned to Brenda. "I'd like to talk today."

Brenda smiled. Teresa never talked about herself. "Of course," she said. "Have a seat."

When they were seated, Teresa said, "Hi, my name is Teresa and I'm an alcoholic."

"Hi, Teresa," the group chorused.

Teresa shot Newt a hesitant smile and began, "I started drinking when..."


End file.
